


it's no coincidence (it's a kitty-incidence)

by sk8erxiao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, POV Alternating, Rated T for swearing, Texting, Yeosang is a great friend, cats !! there will be cats, its a text fic !!!, mingi is a babie, mingi loves cats (even if its not mentioned yet), more tags as the story progresses!, no angst !! will be angst free !!, no beta we die like men, there will be fluff.. because this ship is fluff.., there wont be any written words ... sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erxiao/pseuds/sk8erxiao
Summary: jojo siwa’s receding hairlineUR CAT GOT DRUNK?!?!??!scalp? deadNO YOU FOOLSHE….UMMMshe has kittens nowjojo siwa’s receding hairline……i wouldve believed it more if ur cat did get drunkOR;wooyoung, having just moved into a new apartment, adopts a kitten from his best friend. upon it's arrival, the kitten escapes into his new neighbor's apartment. fuck.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: RARETEEZ





	it's no coincidence (it's a kitty-incidence)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AteezRarePairFest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AteezRarePairFest2020) collection. 



> HELLOOOO this is my first ateez fic T_T since i write bts often it's kind of ? refreshing to write a new story with new characters :D
> 
> while the summary DOES start off on wooyoung's POV, it will be POV alternating so hopefully you, the reader, won't get confused since it will constantly switch back and forth between mingi and wooyoung!!
> 
> i truly adore ateez ever since i joined the fandom last year, so im really excited to write this story and share it with everyone ^^ i will try to update it often but it may be difficult as im in my senior year of high school and the workload has increased ..
> 
> joining this fest was really fun, so thank you to the rareteez mods! i love woogi (?) so much and having this fest to help increase the amount of content we get is nice!!
> 
> the title is from Cat & Dog - TXT!

**GAY**

**tall Babie**

day 934294320 of daily begging for a neighbor

**toothless**

dear God can someone PLEASE move into the flat next to mingi’s

im sick

**the Angel**

ok wish granted✨💫⭐

jk LOL

**joong**

LMFAO off topic but everytime i read hwa’s display name i just

picture him having no teeth

i know it’s toothless because he resembles the dragon from that movie

but i just keep thinking of toothless hwa

**toothless**

HOLD ON ?

WHY DONT U HAVE A DISPLAY NAME…

like , mingi is tall babie

yeo has that . totally unfitting name .

AND UR JUST JOONG?

ur honor i demand to have him kicked out unless he has a Display Name

**the Angel**

OVERRULED!

u insulted Me 

so No <3

**toothless**

why r u the judge

**the Angel**

nobody claimed to be the judge so i assigned myself :D

**tall Babie**

UMM hello???

what about my crisis

**joong**

what crisis

**tall Babie**

NO NEIGHBOR CRISIS??

**toothless**

it’s not new u have been begging since

ummm

i cant remember

but its been really fucking long

**the Angel**

mingi …..

why dont u just.. idk… get a roommate?

**tall Babie**

:( why have that when u can have a cute friendship w a neighbor

u cld randomly go up to them in the middle of the day nd ask for like

sugar…. bread… 

or whatever the hell neighbors ask from e/o 😃

**joong**

starting to think u never grew up w neighbors nd got this idea

from kdramas or tv shows………….

**tall Babie**

ummm hahaha what do u mean i have no idea what ur talking about!

**joong**

ahaha yea wow

**tall Babie**

u know what

the point is

i hope i get a new neighbor soon <3

i want a new best friend!!!

**toothless**

wow cool hey guys who’s this mingi guy in our gc?

**joong**

i have no idea! 

**the Angel**

gasp how did he even get into our gc in the first place!!!

**tall Babie**

man fuck u all

I JSUT SAID I WANTED A NEW BEST FRIEND

NOT REPLACE U GUYS

💔

  
  


**dancing thots ft. jongho**

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

woo-hyung

LOL woo,,,, hyung

. wait im getting sidetracked

i finally found a place u cld stay in!!!

**main dancer**

FR?

IM MOVING OUT BITCHES HELL YEAH

im never gonna be on cooking duty ever again heheh

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

ok

but ur gnna be on cooking duty forever

cuz we wont cook for u ever again 😍

**main dancer**

wait what

**cha cha cha real smooth**

this is what happens when u dont pay attention when

me nd yunho try to teach u omfg

LOSER!

**main dancer**

I LISTENED THAT ONE TIME U TAUGHT ME HOW TO COOK FRENCH TOAST

**cha cha cha real smooth**

is that it?

french toast?

i can make it w my eyes BLINDFOLDED!

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

no u cant

**cha cha cha real smooth**

yea i cant

BUT

i can make more things compared to wooyoung :D

**main dancer**

i hope u Choke.

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

this is why ur never getting tickets to a bts concert

**main dancer**

!@?#?@!?

I HOPE U CHOKE TOO

**cha cha cha real smooth**

ur so Violent and for what.

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

this is why he’s moving out 🤒

**main dancer**

no seriously trip over a rock

ok now back to jongho

send me the details plz thank u i love u and only u

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

yes thank u for remembering i Exist once more

i’ll send u the landlord’s number to u later

i hope u get the place hyung!!!

**main dancer**

thank u jjong

u r the only bitch i respect in this household 😢

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

by household i hope ur talking about urs nd not ours 😕

**main dancer**

it won’t matter cuz i hate u in either household 

  
  
  
  
  


**GAY**

**tall Babie** changes **tall** **Babie** 's to **tomato minki**!

**tomato minki** renames **joong** 's to **blueberry joong**!

**tomato minki** renames **the Angel** 's to **lemon sangie**!

**tomato minki** renames **toothless** 's to **raisin hwa**!

**tomato minki**

hey gays

new day new nicknames for u all

**raisin hwa**

why the fuck am i a raisin .

**tomato minki**

cuz ur a hag

**raisin hwa**

i’m one year older than you eat shit

**blueberry joong**

u know he’s never gonna listen to u

**raisin hwa**

i can try 🙄

**lemon sangie**

what’s the occasion

**tomato minki**

how did u know something happened

**lemon sangie**

dont ask no stupid questions

**tomato minki**

omfg ok

SO……………………..

**blueberry joong**

out with it plz i can’t take it

**raisin hwa**

petition to kick mingi out this bitch taking too long

**tomato minki**

NOOO PLZ OK ILL SAY IT

i 😍 might 🤨 be 😆 getting 😵 a 😳neighbor 💫✨

**lemon sangie**

are u practising for when u actually get one

or is this real

**tomato minki**

im not kidding

U THINK IM KIDDING?

**lemon sangie**

i mean… :/

**tomato minki**

OKAY BUT ITS REAL THIS TIME LIKE

LISTEN TO THIS

someone came by today and it was this tinie dude

tinie dude looked around the next door house

and he was wearing thses cute glasses nd a big hoodie CRYING RN

SO IM NOT JUST GETTING A NEIGHBOR

IM GETTING A CUTE NEIGHBOR <3

**raisin hwa**

woohooo….

ok now who wants to hear about the new pair of sunglasses i just bought

**blueberry joong**

u have too many plz spare me one

**raisin hwa**

no LOL

**blueberry joong**

this is why u deserve to be a fuckin raisin 

**lemon sangie**

seonghwa a sunglasses wearing wrinkled raisin lmaoo

**raisin hwa**

where is mingi

**blueberry joong**

ooh changing the topic now are u

**raisin hwa**

shut up

**tomato minki**

IM HERE IM JUST SITTING IN THE CORNER

**lemon sangie**

what r u ? 5?

**tomato minki**

u know it

im mopign over tinie dude he just left :(

**blueberry joong**

…..

bet mingi will forget abt him in 2 days

**raisin hwa**

no this is a “i think theyre gonna be my neighbor” crush so i think 4-5 days

**lemon sangie**

FOOLS………

i say a week

**tomato minki**

UM????

HELLO?

**blueberry joong**

wait hwa”s got a point…. there r also bonus points if said person is tiny 🤔

changing my timespan to a a week too

**raisin hwa**

WHAT THE HELL

OKAY ME TOO ILL CHANGE IT INTO A WEEK

**blueberry joong**

NO

DO U KNOW WHAT A BET IS????@*#$(@#)!@

**lemon sangie**

THATS NOT FAIR WTF

i hate you all

except for mingi

**tomato minki**

UR LITERALLY BETTING ON ME

**lemon sangie**

? AND

**tomato minki**

and…………… idk

**lemon sangie**

exactly <3

  
  
  


**dream team (yunho and san who?)** **  
  
**

**woo**

JONGGGGHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I GOT THE FUCKIN PLACE

LETS GOOOOOOOO

STREAMING BTS HYUNG’S IN CELEBRATION!!

**jjong**

like

from ur new apartment?

**woo**

ummm no lol

**jjong**

so…… where r u blasting ur music from

wait dont answer that

icb u put the volume that loud?? and i was using headphones the entire time too???

the hyungs are gonna get mad when they come home tho…..

**woo**

im gonna move in like 2 weeks LET ME LIVE

i forgot to tell u about the apartment omg

the entire place is furnished nd the furniture is SO CUTE

**jjong**

im glad u like it hyung !!

are you gonna hold a housewarming party?

**woo**

idk ill think about it

gasp if i hold one does that mean ill need to invite my .. NEIGHBORS..

**jjong**

i mean u dont have to but

**woo**

UGGHH living w u and the others literally made me not give a shit about the neighbors

but im gonna be super lonely sobs

im gonna be all by myself…. 

waking up alone….

eating alone…..

crying alone……...

**jjong**

sad

**woo**

FOOL

UR SUPPOSED TO COMFORT ME

**jjong**

sorry i meant

thats so sad do u want me to come over to ur room :(

**woo**

no im vibing

**jjong**

this is what i get in return ALL THE TIME when i try to be comfort u

**woo**

maybe if u got it right the first time 🙄

anyway i will stream this one playlist then konking out for the rest of the night

**jjong**

? what does that even mean ?

is it even a real word.

**woo**

iM GOING TO SLEEP THATS WHAT

**jjong**

then use the word sleep ???

like any person would????

**woo**

no i think i will not

**GAY**

**tomato minki**

guys

guys

gUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

**lemon sangie**

what

**tomato minki**

GUYS

GUYS

GUYS

GFGUD

GUSYGFD

DF

**blueberry joong**

he Dead

**raisin hwa**

finally!

thank u god for listening to at least one (1) of my prayers

**tomato minki**

no stfu im nto

i just fell off my bed

**raisin hwa**

deserve

**lemon sangie**

hello i’m here to listen to mingi

stfu everyone 

nd this is coming from the Judge.

**blueberry joong**

fuck u and ur judge role

**lemon sangie**

with the power vested in me i am going to use the Ban Hammer on YOU

**blueberry joong**

ahhh how scary

**tomato minki**

CAN U GUYS SHUT UP

BAN HIM LATER

ok so …

yeo gimme a drum roll since ur my only supporter <3

**blueberry joong**

HELLO??

**lemon sangie**

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUDNUDN

**tomato minki**

THE TINIE CUTIE I MENTIONED IS MOViNG IN NEXT DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

ITS CONFIRMED CUZ I DIDNT SEE THE “FOR RENT” SIGN

AND I DEF KNOW ITS THEM CUZ HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAME BY THIS MONTH!!!!!!

THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!!!!!

*throws confetti*

**lemon sangie**

*pops party popper*

**blueberry joong**

*cuts the cake*

**raisin hwa**

*crashes ur fucking party cuz i wasn’t invited*

**tomato minki**

FUCK OFF HYUGN

ok ANYFUCKINGWAYS

iM FINALLY GETTING A NEIGHBOR WEEE

HES SO CUTE IM GNA GET TO SEE HIM EBERYDAY

NDD MAYBE… smth mre….HAHA

**raisin hwa**

ew

GAY !

**blueberry joong**

.

**lemon sangie**

ahahahahahahha!!!

wait ur serious ?

**tomato minki**

YES

NO

i DONT KNOW

im jus saying… it could happen ?

**raisin hwa**

sure…………

just dont go in for the kill too quickly

**blueberry joong**

yea we don’t want a repeat of Last Year™

**tomato minki**

ugh WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT Last Year™

im!!!!! excited tho

NEIGHBOR NEIGHBOR NEIGHBORRRR

**lemon sangie**

he has gone crazy ur honor

**raisin hwa**

i thought U WERE THE JUDGE.

bye i’m off to bed im sick of u all

**blueberry joong**

this is why ur a hag :/

**raisin hwa**

who said i was gonna sleep 😐

  
  
  


**dancing thots ft. jongho**

**main dancer**

hey bitches

hello

anyone

knock knock

who’s there

bitch

bitch who

ugh u know what i have no idea where this joke is going

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

wooyoung<3

it’s<3

7<3

am<3

**main dancer**

and…..?

i need u guys to help me :( lift :( boxes:(

plz:(

someone come downstairs plz :(

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**cha cha cha real smooth**

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**main dancer**

san<3

please<3

i love u<3

bestie<3

**cha cha cha real smooth**

…….

**main dancer**

please<3

or<3

ur plushie<3

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

gasp

**cha cha cha real smooth**

IM ON MY WAY LETS FUCKING GO MOVING DAY FOR WOO!!

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

cannot believe U san .

**cha cha cha real smooth**

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

make sure to close AND lock the door when u leave

ok ? 🙏

or i’ll beat ur ass

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

ok are we done here i want to go back to sleep

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

yes jongho

lets leave san

**cha cha cha real smooth**

boo i’ll just room with woo if u gn guysa be like this 🙄

**main dancer**

HELLO?@#!

NO WAY

EVEN IF U R MY BESTIE IDC

im kicking you out

**cha cha cha real smooth**

we’re not even roommates

**main dancer**

im PRE-KICKING u out

just in case u ever decide to room

**cha cha cha real smooth**

ill never room with u LOSER !!

**main dancer**

OKAY BITCH!!!

now get DOWN!!! STAIRS!!!!

**cha cha cha real smooth**

i hate you so much

  
  


**mcdonalds combo**

**tall fries**

yeo

**mchicken**

h?

**tall fries**

IM FREAKIGN OUT I SAW NEW CUTE NEIGHBOR

TODAY HIS HAIR IS IN A TINY PONYTAIL

AAAGKAJDKFDSLAWFLGFJLD

BARK BARK

**mchicken**

mingi

its

TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT

GO BOTHER SEONGJOONG

**tall fries**

i dont wanna bother the hyungs

also joong hyung is gonna come for me with his tinie fuckin hands and minion slippers

HES GONNA GIFT ME ANOTHER MINION THEMED PRESENT FOR MY NEXT BIRTHDAY IF I BOTHER HIM AGAIN I FUCKIN SWEAR….

PLEASE.. NO MORE MINIONS

**mchicken**

UGGHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

fine

go bark all you want

BUT IM WARNING U

i will pass out

**tall fries**

ugh oakky

**mchicken**

omg he’s bringing in a few boxes…

huh i thought there would be more

do u think its a good time to go outside and introduce myself

like… pull up and be like

“hey!!!! do u need help with that !! :D”

wait

.

i

UM

H

**mchicken**

whaqt

wahsg happenign

sprryy for the typos im litejtallu halg asleep now

**tall fries**

CRIES

ITS ALWAYS THE CUTE ONES

starts crying

**mchicken**

/???

wat are you tlaking about

**tall fries**

tinie dude… IS TAKEN

THERES ANTOEHR BOY… HELPING HIM CARRY HIS BOXES

ND THEY ARE SMILING AND LAUGHIGN TOGETHER

AND HE JUST HUGGED THE BOY AND WENT INSIDE HIS APARTMENT

WAAAHHHHH T_T

WHYYYYYYYY

sobs

YEOOOO WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE CUTE ONES

**mchicken**

maybe

maybe its beacsue you aleways watch them feom yyour window likea creep

**tall fries**

NO I DONT

I SWEAR I WAS ABOUT TO GO OUT AND INTRODUCE MYSELF

BUT U KNOW HOW NERVOUS I GET MEETING NEW PEOPLE

AAKAFKDFKJGF@!#^@!*#)$

**mchicken**

uh huh sure u were

oj text me in like 5 more hours pealse im avout 2 pas otu again

**tall fries**

THEN WHO THE HELL AM I GOING TO TALK TO ??!!1/!?!?!

YEO??????

SANG????????

YEOSANG????????????

HELLO???!??@#!

oh fuck

HE NEARLY SAWM E THRU THE WINDOW IM GOIGN TO HIDE IN BED AND NEVER GET OUT BYE 

  
  


**umbrella**

**WOOOOOSAN**

thank u for helping me 2day

**WOOSAAAAAAAAN**

ok

**WOOOOOSAN**

das it ? 

ok??11/?!?!

**WOOSAAAAAAAAN**

damn what else do u want me to say smh

**WOOOOOSAN**

idk maybe something like UR WELCOMW??!

fuck wait i just heard a thump from the other side of the wall

**WOOSAAAAAAAAN**

lol ur getting haunted on ur first day

deserve

**WOOOOOSAN**

whats deserved is u getting a strangling from my bare fucking hands

**WOOSAAAAAAAAN**

baseless threats zzzzzzz

anyway whens ur housewarming party

**WOOOOOSAN**

its literally the first day GIVE ME A BREAK WILL U

probably in a week or two

**WOOSAAAAAAAAN**

invite some of ur sexie neigbours will u

**WOOOOOSAN**

bitch i havent even met any what are you talking about

**WOOSAAAAAAAAN**

ohhhhhh right i forgot u just moved

**WOOOOOSAN**

????how did u even forget that

u JUST helped me move

**WOOSAAAAAAAAN**

uhh idk short term memory loss maybe???

**WOOOOOSAN**

right….

i’ll let u and the others know when i’ll be having the party

for now i just want to unpack and then pass out for like two days

then maybe ill try to introduce myself to the person next door since im only sharing a floor w one other person

**WOOSAAAAAAAAN**

ok have fun adulting!!!!

**GAY**

**raisin hwa**

i just think it’s funny that

**blueberry joong**

whats funny

**raisin hwa**

i havent finished typing GIVE ME A BREAK

i think it’s funny that mingi keeps yelling and whining over how he wants to have a neighbor

but the second a person does become his neighbor

he hasn’t even introduced himself since the neighbor moved in three days ago

**lemon sangie**

give the baby a break

u know how he can get sometimes 

it’s not his fault :/

**raisin hwa**

:( oh yeah sorry mingi

that joke was uncalled for im sorry

**tomato minki**

ah hyung its ok

ur right tho

i find it difficult to make new friends…. so idk why i even got excited over having a neighbor

**blueberry joong**

mingi don’t say that :(

ull be able to be friends with him soon dw!!

**tomato minki**

i guess!! ill gather up the courage one day and talk to him!!!!!

**lemon sangie**

thats the spirit mingi ^_^

**raisin hwa**

hyung will always support what decision u will make mingi

**tomato minki**

thanks hyungs and sangie T_T

i love u guys alot

**blueberry joong**

now tell us about what happened on the first day he arrived !!

yeosang told me u crashed into ur bedroom door aft u saw him nearly see u

**tomato minki**

UMMM THAT DIDNT HAPPEN??

WHAT R U TALKING ABT

**lemon sangie**

it did happen

**tomato minki**

WAAAA YEOSANG WHY DID U TELL HIM

**lemon sangie**

it completely slipped my mind sry

**raisin hwa**

u dont sound sorry at all

**lemon sangie**

silence, raisin.

**raisin hwa**

???!!!??!ok then

**tomato minki**

it was mortifying tho….

the walls in these flats r so PAPER THIN

im convinced he heard me FUCKGJSFDK

MAYBE I SHLD USE IT AS AN ICEBREAKER??

“hey i was the guy who u probably heard bump into something from the other side of the wall!!”

**blueberry joong**

mingi

**tomato minki**

yea

**blueberry joong**

thats an introduction

not an icebreaker

icebreakers r questions used to keep the convo going

**tomato minki**

oh…… right

then maybe ill just go

“haha did u hear the bump from the other side of the wall a few days ago? yeah that was me”

**blueberry joong**

i guess it could work???

**raisin hwa**

what are you talking about it most definitely CAN work

you are just a coward

**blueberry joong**

STOP PICKING ON ME WHY ARE U PICKING ON ME

**lemon sangie**

??!?!?! I THOUGHT I SILENCED U U PUNY RAISIN

**raisin hwa**

PUNY??!??

**lemon sangie**

YEAH I SAID IT

PUNY

**blueberry joong**

……..

**tomato minki**

uhh guys

**raisin hwa**

U WANNA FUCKIN GO KANG??!?!

**lemon sangie**

WHAT IF I DO PARK??!??!?! HUH?!??!

**raisin hwa**

OKAY LETS FUCKING GO GIVE ME A TIME AND PLACE MF 

**blueberry joong**

damn can u guys take this tension somewhere else

**lemon sangie**

WHAT TENSION KIM!!??!/

**raisin hwa**

YEA KIM WHAT TENSION!?!!??

**blueberry joong**

u know what never mind………….

**tomato minki**

while u guys fight out whatever the fuck u have going on right now

i will go cry over my neighbor on twitter

bye bye

**blueberry joong**

NOO WAIT TAKE ME WITH U

  
  


**dancing thots ft. jongho**

**main dancer**

hello everybody what a fine morning !

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

ummm

hi?

**cha cha cha real smooth**

who r u ?

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

jongho.., did u let in another rando to our gc

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

?!!NO

AND THAT WASNT ME IT WAS THAT HAG CALLED CHOI SAN

**cha cha cha real smooth**

im suing u on defamation purposes

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

SHUT UP DONT LIE IT WAS U

u went to a pc cafe and forgot to log out DIDNT U ??

**cha cha cha real smooth**

I DIDNT WTF R U CRAZY IM PRETTY SURE THAT WAS YOU

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

are you guys done ?

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

HYUNG THIS STARTED BCUZ OF U

**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

? i know nothing

ok anyways jung wooyoung what happened to u

**main dancer**

nothing im just ^_^ happy today

no noise pollution first thing in the morning !

**cha cha cha real smooth**

ur so mean and for what

**main dancer**

im so happy i might bake cookies and meet my next door neighbor

**Ultimate Singing Boss**

after a week ! congrats

ok have fun not burning ur apartment down within the first week !   
  


**yun and the 12 dancing princesses**

[recipes.doc]

there just search from here ok

all the recipes are simple enough for you to complete

**main dancer**

yup yup thanks

**cha cha cha real smooth**

REMEMBER TO NOT ADD POISON!!

**main dancer**

GTFO

**balding bromies 4 life**

**scalp? dead**

hi

wooyoung

bro

bestie

i am in a bit of a predicament

hello

woo

WEEWOOWEEWOOWEWEWEOOEWOWEOEOO

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

CHOI MOTHERFUCKIN YEONJUN

?/?!??! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME COMMIT ARSON

IM BAKING COOKIES RIGHT NOW

**scalp? dead**

I KNOW I SAW UR INSTAGRAM STORY

u added ….. too many stickers … i cant even see what ur baking

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

STFU

if u knew i was baking cookies WHY DID U TEXT ME??!?

**scalp? dead**

idk u cldve just like :/ not answered

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

why are all the chois around me SO ANNOYING

**scalp? dead**

damn u hate me that much 😣

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

yea

NOW WHAT IS UR PROBLEM

**scalp? dead**

well

you know how i own a cat with my boyfriend…….

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

yeah……….

where is this going

**scalp? dead**

well…… i don’t know how to put it but….

fuck i really dont know hwo to put it

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

SPIT IT OUT ALREADY CATBOY

**scalp? dead**

FUCK OK

MY CAT ESCAPED THE APARTMENT FOR A FEW DAYS AND GOT HAMMERED

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

UR CAT GOT DRUNK?!?!??!

**scalp? dead**

NO YOU FOOL

SHE

….

UMMM

she has kittens now

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

……

i wouldve believed it more if ur cat did get drunk

**scalp? dead**

i think ur crazy

anyway i cant take care of them all

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

IM NOT TAKING THEM

GOODBYE.

**scalp? dead**

PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU

SOOBIN ALREADY GOT HIS FRIENDS ND BROTHER TO TAKE SOME

THERE ARE 2 LEFT PLEASEEEE ILL TAKE CARE OF ONE AND U CAN TAKE THE OTHER

PLUS I HAVE THEIR MOMMY PLEASE

PLEASEEEEEEE WOO

PLZ PLZ PLZ

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

omg ur begging me already LOL

**scalp? dead**

OK SO DOES THAT MEAN YOULL TAKE THE KITTENS???

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

...how old are they

**scalp? dead**

7 weeks old

that why i havent been texting u these last few weeks

i was busy taking care of them

BUT I KNOW UVE MOVED!! so u have the space now!! right!!

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

HUH WAIT hold on i just realized you couldve asked my friends too

**scalp? dead**

YEA… but i know u wouldnt refuse me right woo <3

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

FINE ILL TAKE THE DAMN KITTEN

**scalp? dead**

omg love u thanks so much

ill ask binnie to send u the websites we used to research while taking care of the kittens

aND WE CAN GO SHOPPING FOR KITTY STUFF TOGETHER

AND HAVE KITTY PLAY DATES WHEN U GET THE KITTEN?!?

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

grrr… u have me convinced

**scalp? dead**

FUCK YEAAAHH

im so good at this LMFAO

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

i hope you go bald the next time you dye your hair

**scalp? dead**

arent ur cookies burning right now?

**jojo siwa’s receding hairline**

NO??

.

SHIT

**scalp? dead**

right well while u go extinguish that ill prepare the kitten for it's departure next week

have fun saving ur burning cookies~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hopefully it was ok !!
> 
> the main plot will start in the next chapter since this one is kinda like an introduction to the characters and a passageway into the story.
> 
> i will try to update whenever i can, so see you in the next chapter!


End file.
